Fire, Inuyasha, Fire
by Kellitica Brast
Summary: Inuyasha finds himself in a battle between two other new forces.  Some new friends, and new enemies.  And they all want one thing: his son, who isn't even born yet.
1. Fire Inuyasha

A/N: Welcome to my first story in a long time. I hope to reestablish a fan base, but heck, either way I am having fun. Characters intoduced are Litera and Leer, my profile for more information.

Beginning: Fire, Inuyasha, Fire

Chapter 1: The cloth of the Fire Rat

He could smell the blood from miles away. Giving him a wide berth, Kagome and Shippo gave each other a look that worried look they always get when Inuyasha smelled disaster. Crawling like a dog, Inuyasha slowly sniffs his way up the path they were walking on, then veers left over a hill and catches his clearest scent yet.

"It goes this way," Inuyasha said as much as whispered. Kagome gestures with her hand, giving him all the invitation he needed to run off.

"Come on Shippo, lets not let him get too far ahead of us," She whispered,  
jumping on her bike and throwing Shippo in the basket before taking off after the impossibly fast half-demon.

The run wasn't a long one for Inuyasha, his speed outdoing any mortal human by miles. He found the source of the smell in a not-to-uncommon battlefield.

"It happened again," he whispered to himself. Another field of mutilated bodies of a demon versus human battleground. There were plenty on both sides, so it was nearly impossible to tell the result of the slaughter.

By the time Kagome and Shippo arrived, Inuyasha had already dug several graves,  
mostly mass burials to try to cover as many bodies as possible for when Kagome arrived.  
Kagome and Shippo hardened their resolve when they saw the carnage, and it took them the rest of the day to clean the battlefield of everything but the stench of blood.

The sky had turned impossibly black and the moon had risen to a swelling crescendo of an almost full moon night. The trio had made a campfire and were staying close to attempt to fend off the stench. Kagome was, as usual, sort of leaning into Inuyasha, feeling sorrow and cold that no girl should ever have to deal with.

"I just wish it all would end. The war, the battles, the deaths, all of it," She whimpered to herself. Inuayasha, with his dog ears of steel, heard every word of it.

"It will end. But humans are proving to be a forceful attacker, going beyond the strength that demons thought humans had. The humans have the upper hand and they know it. The demons will eventually fall."

"But why?" Shippo had to but in, "Why does there have to be a war at all? Sure there are evil demons, but there are evil humans too. And I am a good guy, and so are you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha thought about it for a while, but slowly shook his head, "No Shippo, there is one thing missing in almost every demon that humans do have. And its the only reason that the forces of humans around the world have banded against demons. They can't feel love, affection, or even sorrow. They only feel on power, hate, and personal conquest.  
Demons don't have families, only very small species, and they aren't in this war. Like you and me Shippo."

Kagome had all but silenty regarded the statement Inuyasha was making, hating the whole idea. And then she realized something, "Inuyasha, how long do you think your supposed to live?"

He gave her a silent look, one that showed he was confused by her question, "I suppose I would live until I was about 2000 or so until i was too weak to protect myself."

She grimaced. "Inuyasha, I live 500 years in the future. If that were true, you would be still alive in my time."

Both Shippo and Inuyasha stared at her. Inuyasha whispered, "How many demons live in your time?"

Kagome's answer was one that had her crying before she even finished saying it, "None."

Inuyasha carried Kagome to her sleeping bag and laid her in it. He said, "Maybe, just maybe, we can make that one."

Shippo of course cut in right between Inuyasha's arms and laughed, "You mean one HALF!  
ha ha ha!" BONK. Another bump on Shippo's head, from guess who. Shippo slinked away to his bedroll whispering, "no respect..."

Inuyasha was left to contemplate his thoughts on the surprising revelation that the human demon war may just be the war to finish off all demons, including him. he wasn't sure what he thought of that.

The next morning, Kagome woke up Shippo and whispered, "Inuyasha is missing!"

He sprang up, screaming, running around in circles, and finally ended up in her lap.  
"Why does he always do this to us?"

"Do what?" Came a voice from above them.

Kagome and Shippo looked up at Inuyasha on a tree, leaning against the trunk. Kagome screamed,  
"You coulda told me you were up there when I was calling you!"

He yawned, "It was too much fun watching you." At that precise moment, before Kagome could retort to that, a scream came from over the mountain. Inuyasha was out of the tree and halfway there in one long jump. Kagome could only scream, "Your cloth is on fire!"

Inuyasha, in his imminent arrogance, completely ignored her, figuring that she was only yelling for him to slow down. He searched for the source of the scream and quickly found it,  
He came upon two women who were in battle, fighting over a child who looked like he could be demon or human.

Inuyasha settled upon a nearby tree to listen to the exchange. After a while he realized it was Kaguya and some girl he had never seen before, and they were obviously enemies. Both had their weapons drawn. Kagura's hairpiece was drawn and she was whipping constant "Dance of the Blades."  
Her opponent, a girl with a black sword, was dodging them with ease, moving back and forth long before the blades ever hit.

The child looked to be an 8 year old. It was a boy that had silver hair...and demon ears. It was almost a spitting image of Inuyasha himself. Inuyasha was almost unable to decide what to do, until Kagome showed herself climbing over the hill on her bike. Both combatants saw her coming, and thats when Inuyasha struck. Taking a flying leap he attacked his known enemy, Kagura.

"Wind Scar!" The yellow wave of earthly destruction flew towards Kagura, and throwing a Dance of the Dead to attempt to divert it. Throwing up one of her feathers, she flew away, screaming at him, "Stay out of my way Inuyasha." and with that she was gone.

Kagome saw the child, Inuyasha, and the girl with the black sword. Looking at both of them, she asked, "Who is that child?"

The girl, looking at both of them pointedly, said, "Your son." 


	2. Mikarin

A/N: Ok, time to expand a bit on Chapter 1, I kinda like to skip the opening of most stories, and I love to throw a surprise into the mix. Hope to go further into detail in this Chapter, its been a while since I have been writing.

Chapter 2: Mikarin

"Mikarin," he said, "My name is Mikarin. Are you my mom and dad?"

Kagome's eyes were glistening with tears, and she slowly slipped to her knees.  
But if Kagome's reaction could be considered happy, Inuyasha's had to be one of rage. His eyes grew wide, his hand grabbed at Tetsusaiga, and he yelled out in absolute rage.

"You expect me to believe that?"

Litera's eyes bore into Inuyasha's, piercing him with a glare that said she didn't appreciate his reaction. She put her right hand on the pommel of her own blade, and said slowly, "I don't expect anything from you."

Inuyasha's rage would not be contained by a statement like that. He stared her down and attempted to find his wind scar and any weaknesses Litera might have.

He was preparing for battle.

Litera spoke to break his thoughts, "You intend to fight?"

"Well," Inuyasha replied, "I intend to find some answers."

"By fighting?" she questioned.

"If I must."

Kagome came to her senses right about then. She rushed to Mikarin, grabbed him in her arms like a real mother, and asked him "Whats my name kiddo?" His response nearly took her breath away. "Mommy." Kagome lowered her voice and asked, "My real name."  
He pulled her ear close and whispered, "Kagome. My name is Mikarin Higurashi. You know that mommy."

Thats when Kagome decided what she must do. "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha, funnily enough,  
chose just that moment to duck, and Kagome caught the command in her throat, laughing at how quickly he had slowed for her. Inuyasha wasn't overly amused by being humiliated and gave her one of his superior looks. "What do you want Kagome?"

"Lets hear her out, we don't know what is going on yet."

Inuyasha's sigh told Kagome what was coming before he said it. "No, Kagome, I don't like her yet, and I am not going to stop until I see some proof." He pulled out his Tetsusaiga, and it glowed in a reddish hue.

Litera gasped at that. "A scimitar?"

Inuyasha had his turn to grin, "Its a fang. And you can feel its wrath! Wind Scar!"  
At that, he swung his sword in wild abandon, flicking out the yellow destructive wall aimed right at Litera. Inuyasha grinning at his perfect attack slowly turned to a frown when he noticed Litera had drawn her sword. Her black sword with an evil aura.

She sliced upwards, creating a small orange light that aimed right at the center of the wind scar, which on contact turned purple and halted the entire wave in its track until it winked from existence.

Inuyasha glared at her, "So you are a demon."

Litera shook her head, "No Inuyasha, I am a Blader."

Inuyasha gave her a confused look, but Kagome understood this one. "A BLADER?" She screamed, "Those aren't even supposed to exist! Bladers are just an imaginary being that is supposedly supposed to come from our pollution and stuff."

Inuyasha did a double take at that, and asked, "What is pollution?" Myoga the flea jumped onto his shoulder and began with a startling remark, "Pollution is..." He never got far, because Inuyasha interrupted him with a "AND where have you been?"

Myoga began mumbling a little "Well I was doing some important business until..."

"You were just running away!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled, and with that, Shippo woke up from his nap in Kagome's bike's basket. He mumbled something and then screamed.

"AHHHH whats going onnnnnn?"

Everyone ignored him. Inuyasha sat down cross-legged, and Kagome and Mikarin joined him. Litera followed him to the spot and did not sit, but paced back and forth.

"Well I suppose I should explain how this happened. I am a Blader, where I come from the world is a much different place. They say we can time travel, but all we are really doing is traveling to a similar world that happens to be at a different time.  
Currently I am following another Blader who is trying to do something to hurt many worlds. And why he came after Mikarin, I am not sure."

Kagome stood up at that. "He came after Mikarin?"

A big sigh of withdrawl from Litera, then "He came after you, and in that world, he killed you. I came and saved Mikarin, but I am pretty sure if he really wanted Mikarin, he probably could have taken him from me. But he got you, and I think thats all he wanted. I don't know.

Kagome shivered, "So, in the future, I am going to die?" Inuyasha gave a low growl at that, but Litera was shaking her head, "No, you died in that world, not this one.  
But I believe there is some connection between you and this enemy I must face, so if you want to get to the bottom of this, we are going to have to chase. him. down."

Kagome looked at the four faces staring at her, and said this, "I don't know about you, but I am in. And Inuyasha, if I am in, you are too. Shippo, you should go to Kaede."

Inuyasha stood up and said, "Then what are we waiting for? Where are we going anyway?"

Litera's reply was somber, "To a place with a mourning Inuyasha, and a dead Kagome."

End Chapter 2 


	3. Moniguo in the other world

Author's Note: Just so everyone is clear on this, I wrote this chapter while sitting in my religion class. so if i accidentally make some reference to christianity, you know why.

Chapter 3: Moniguo on the other world

Life is not so simple that you can just swing your sword and a destructive wave solves all your problems. If that was true, Inuyasha would be the happiest man alive, with no troubles and no worries beyond that of the imminent battle and the need to swing his sword. But life isn't simple.

If Inuyasha swung his sword, you can be sure a destructive wave would come. But it could be Kagome he was striking, and his problems would only increase. His destructive wave can't fix emotions, can't solve mathematical problems, and can't find the solution to a puzzle fast beginning.

It can't even tell Inuyasha who killed Kagome in this future world. Without Litera, he wouldn't even have known it was even happening. His destructive wave was only good for the thing it was made for. Protecting humans.

Before Inuyasha had his Tetsusaiga, Sesshomaru easily outdid Inuyasha in battle. But the blade, with Kagome in danger, Inuyasha knew almost no equal. In an emergency, Tetsusaiga thrived. In a battle of wits, Tetsusaiga suffered. In a battle of wits, Inuyasha relied on his anger, and in cases against evil, that righteous anger would be what gave him all the power to prevail.

But it was cunning with which Naraku had so harrangued Inuyasha and Kagome. It was cunning that outdid them every time. Naraku, however, had made one fatal flaw that would someday be his undoing.

He had let Inuyasha know his name.

Moniguo would not let that mistake be his. He would protect his identity well, he would not give Inuyasha the power he needed to let his instincts prevail. Moniguo was intelligent, cunning, but lacked one thing most enemies needed.

Most enemies.

Moniguo was weak against Inuyasha, he was no demon, he wasn't even a Blader. He was a mortal human, with a mortal body and no interesting powers. Except that of his mind.  
He was a powerful fighter of the mind, with exceptional deduction abilities. Against Inuyasha he was confident he could win. He knew that he could even beat Inuyasha if he brought an army.

Moniguo even knew of Litera, and had an ally of equal power to be able to counter her.  
While he didn't like a variable he couldn't fully understand, Judor had explained to him that if he countered her, it would be like she wasn't even there. Moniguo had always said that "It sounds like a battle of magicians while the swordsmen take the hurt."

Judor always laughed at that. All Moniguo knew of Litera was that she was grabbing allies from a similar world and that she had Mikarin, Kagome's daughter. Was she going to train him to kill? Was she using him to spark an interest in Inuyasha? Or was she bringing in a civilization of aliens who would fight for any child?

Moniguo stopped himself right there, he knew better then to allow paranoia to get the better of him.

Inuyasha was, however, allowing paranoia to control him to a peak. "Are you telling me-" he looked at Kagome while he said this, "that I am going to meet myself after grieving over a Kagome that is dead? And that Inuyasha has all the memories of how we beat Naraku, so I could come back here and beat him that much faster?"

Litera saw the question for what it was. He was asking if going to a world in a later time would alter history permanently, and also if he was allowed to. She sighed, "Inuyasha, your presense there will change everything, but remember that your future has not yet been planned and neither has theirs. You will see another Inuyasha, but he will not be able to fight, he is too weak, this is our battle, against a foe that was able to kill Kagome where Naraku could not. This enemy will be harder then Naraku."

Kagome balked at that, but Inuyasha lived for a higher challenge. He had once beaten the demon that had landed the blow that eventually killed his father. He had beaten a demon that had the power of over a million demons. He had the power to turn any demon's power back at them, increasing its power back at them in a powerful backlash wave. His defense is probably his least realized power. He could not only take a hole in the chest, his cloth of the fire rat is one of the strongest armors in existence. Inuyasha was a warrior not afraid of anything.

That was precisely the problem from Kagome's point of view. She turned to Litera and asked, "If he is that powerful, and we don't even know what he can do, how are we supposed to beat him? How?"

Litera looked her down, "Because we have to. Because his greatest power can't beat ours. And because we have the power, we just have to have the smarts."

Kagome looked a little unsure, "Smarts? You are saying he is intelligent?"

Litera smiled, "I don't even know his name."

Inuyasha frowned, "But then, how are we to find him?"

Again Litera smiled, and with that she looked at Mikarin closely, "Because he knows what our enemy looks like. Mikarin is the key to the whole puzzle. And luckily enough they don't even know he knows. So they hide stuff from us, but they don't know we have a solution for now."

She drew her sword then, her black sword she called "Seltel" and sliced in a cross that opened up lines of power. Kagome and Inuyasha stood silent at this, and Litera finally opened up the gateway and said, "It is safe to go through."

Inuyasha bounded in, and Kagome followed closely. Litera was the last in, closing the X in behind her, leaving Inuyasha's world with a Naraku that had no enemies to fight for a time. Litera would regret that later, but Naraku had no idea what Inuyasha had going, but he revealed himself and strove to find Sesshomaru, and take them down one brother at a time.

Judor screamed, "She is back!"

Moniguo held his breath. "What did she bring?"

Judor scanned with his seeing eyes, "I can't tell but it is two figures, plus her and the child. My guess is that she grabbed Inuyasha and Kagome from a world that came before we entered it."

Understanding dawned on Moniguo, "Of course, she is trying to even the playing field so that even if you hold her off then they have an even fight with me."

Judor grinned, "Sounds like her all right."

"Are you going to grab that cloth of the fire rat for me?"

Judor thought it over, "How many troops do you have for me?"

Moniguo threw a ring of keys at him, "They are in the basement, take as many soldiers as you need. Just make sure to have the Breather breath life into them before you go."

Judor smiled, "Of course." He went down to the basement, whistling all the way. Inuyasha and Kagome were in for a little surprise.

When they entered into the new world, Litera sensed it immediately. "They know I am here."

With that, Inuyasha drew his blade, fitted up his sheath in his other hand. Kagome was about to speak up when Litera whispered at her, "He knows the enemy is powerful, so the sheath is designed as a defense against any unknown attacks."

She gave a little, "oh."

Judor showed himself at the top of a nearby hill. He screamed out, "Why hello Litera!"

Litera drew her Seltel then, "I am ready Judor, you will get your rematch."

Judor laughed a great belly laugh, "Why, you do not want to fight me directly!"

She drew a little frown at that, "And why not?"

Judor screamed out again, "First you must face the 200,000 demons I have brought with me!"

Inuyasha whispered, "Damn, my Tetsusaiga can't take that many very fast. I will be sore pressed."

Kagome ran up to him and whispered, "You have me beside you." Inuyasha glanced over to her and said, "Why so strong now?" Kagome looked him in the eye and said, "Because I always worried about you, and now I know that we will be together, we even have a son in this world. Imagine what that means we will become. We will be strong and we will be stronger then this, my arrogant little hero."

Litera smiled and Inuyasha roared, "You got a problem with that?"

Litera whispered, "Nope. You just remind me of my dad."

And with that, she drove an orange flame at Judor, who disappeared long before it got close. 


	4. Fire

Author's Note: For those of you who love constantly updating stories, I will be adding a new chapter every Tuesday and Thursday because of my constant scheduling between school and work, im literally typing these while listening to a lecture and taking notes. (Don't worry I have a B+ in the class, I already know everything he is going to teach until April)

So in retrospect, most of my chapters will be about 1000 words, giving you slow but steady content to this story. My plan is to go a good 100 chapters, giving you an entire 100,000 words of a story!

So now you know my goals for this story, and if I fail to deliver an entire 2,000 words a week call me out on it, that means this story will take an entire year to finish!

So, here we are at Chapter 4, in my first battle scene in ages, and I am good at those. So here we go.

Chapter 4: Fire.

Litera's attack halted Judor's flame the same way it stopped the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha stared at her, Litera screamed back at him, "I can't help you in this fight without him getting in the way. If the enemies seem to be too powerful, defend up until I can turn the tables."

Inuyasha growled and pulled his Tetsusaiga out in full force, this many demons would not go down this easily. Pulling Kagome behind him, Inuyasha screamed out "Wind Scar!"

The searing, devastating attack flowed into the air, killing demons by the thousands.

but there might as well be millions.

Kagome stood up behind him and shot several arrows killing several demons. She panicked and pointed to her continually decreasing quiver. when Inuyasha glanced over, it was full. That confused him for a second, until one demon got too close and Inuyasha had to punch it out of the way, cursing himself for taking a hit that could have been avoided.

Kagome shot several nearby, and she screamed, "I am out of arrows!" Again, Inuyasha looked and saw her quiver was full. He yelled, "Check again!" When Kagome looked back, her surprise was complete, leaving her wide open, luckily..."Blades of Blood!"

The blades hit every vital point perfectly, even knocking out several more nearby, and to follow up he threw out another Wind Scar, but this time, it sizzled out.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha screamed, to which Litera cried, "Gimme a second, he surprised me!"

Inuyasha and Kagome shared a look. What the heck was she capable of? All of a sudden, They saw an orange light come from Litera and arranged towards Judor. Right before it hit, Litera screamed, "Try again!"

Not to waste the moment, he threw it out, "WIND SCAR"

This time the destructive wave was not stopped. Actually it was wider, lasted longer, and literally destroyed the mountain the demon's were coming from. This gave Inuyasha a few minutes of reprieve from battle. Kagome continued to shoot arrow after arrow, but suddenly when she grabbed for an arrow, her full quiver was now empty.

"What?"

"Is that the only word you can use? Judor is good, has too many surprises today. I have the advantage for now." Litera was in an aura of power while she said this. Then she pulled her blackened Blade in front of her.

"You hold the advantage? You keep leaving one of your companions open while covering the other!"

Which I am doing on purpose Litera thought, but held it close and suddenly disappeared, taking an attacking strike at Judor, catching him completely off guard and knicking him good on the shoulder, leaving a gash that weakened Judor's left arm.

In response, he slapped her on the cheek. "Always wanted to do that," he said with a grin. Litera, rather than become angry, attacked with a mercy statement, kicking him between the legs. While he whimpered, she whispered, "The feeling is mutual."

With that, Judor countered with a strike, but Litera disappeared back to her aura of power, and Kagome's arrows were refilled, right as the demons came back into range with all their deadly numbers.

Inuyasha, in his arrogance, "Just die all of you," swinging his Tetsusaiga, throwing the entire aura of the Wind Scar.

this time, the demons didn't just sit and take it. This time, another blast melded with Inuyasha's attack, putting both blasts into a standstill. Inuyasha's lost out, hitting him squarely.

However, this time, Inuyasha got up barely hurt. Kagome stared and then noticed his kimono wasn't damaged, realized the cloth of the fire rat had saved him again.

Looking up to see who had thrown that separate blast, a familiar face shown, and even though Inuyasha growled, he realized that the blast that had hit him and also been a Wind Scar.

Sesshomaru had his normally uncaring expression when he regarded his half-brother.

End the Chapter 


	5. The Meaning of Phileo

A/N: All right everybody, weekend is over and its time for CHAPTER 5! I am always trying out new writing styles so if you see one that really works out well, let me know so I can improve! You review my stories from now on and I promise to take a look at your stories, and I will always review.

Without further ado...

Chapter 5: The meaning of Phileo

Inuyasha was in a bad mood as he and Kagome faced this new foe of Sesshomaru. Having no idea as to what Sesshomaru was in this timeline, Inuyasha could only guess why Sesshomaru held another Tetsusaiga and the ability to use the Wind Scar. He had both his Tenseiga and his Tokigin with him, and his many weapons and the absense of his usual traveling entourage was peculiar in itself.

"What is going on Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha was screaming to the thousands of demons still hanging around. "I have no idea what you're doing! Why are we doing this?"

"Because, Inuyasha, you have sided yourself with Litera, the girl of another realm. I don't trust her and I don't trust you. And you found some way to bring Kagome back."

"She isn't back," Inuyasha explained. "I am from another timeline which Litera brought us from."

The look that crossed Sesshomaru's face was baffling. Suddenly, he pulled his sword, the other Tetsusaiga, back in anticipation for a strike. "Stop playing games Inuyasha!" And with that, he threw a mighty Wind Scar.

Inuyasha contemplated a backlash wave, but immediately realized the folly of that idea when he realized that the Wind Scar was not really demon energy. Thinking quickly, he picked up Kagome and dodged the scene as fast as he could, and as usual, landed with no one the wiser.

Kagome was surprised by this whole ordeal. She could understand why there were two Tetsusaiga's, in this world obviously Sesshomaru held one. But how? Sesshomaru was a demon, and demons can't touch the Tetsusaiga, unless...

"Inuyasha! Sit Boy!" The crack of the spell sent him hurtling down, but his anger was immediately pushed aside as she yelled at Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru! Who is your mate?"

That got the glare of both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. She continued, despite the looks, "You are able to wield the Tetsusaiga, which usually doesn't allow a demon to touch it, unless it protects humans! who is your human Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha was slowly rising at this point, began to see her point. Sesshomaru lowered his sword and sheathed it. Kagome had her bow raised and pointed at the demons, and Kagome stated flatly, "Inuyasha, I am going to distract Litera's opponent with a sacred arrow. You throw a Wind Scar right when I let fly. Maybe that will give Litera time to hit both at the same time."

Inuyasha nodded at the plan, and Kagome pulled her trusty bow up with a certain type of precision. After several agonizing moments of aiming just right, she shot her arrow with almost deadly purpose. Inuyasha, obeying orders, swung his almighty sword with a deadly storm of rage, letting fly one of the biggest Wind Scars he had ever seen.

The shock was blinding to the naked eye. And Kagome's strategy worked even better then she had hoped. Litera, having seen the arrow first, had suddenly stopped her offensive and lent her power to Inuyasha's blade, giving it the deadly power it output. Judor, having seen Litera lowering her guard, he was about to attack with a wave when he saw the arrow. Being put firmly on the defensive allowed Litera to put her full force into that Wind scar, and in one might swing of his sword, Inuyasha fell every demon in the area, with the lone exceptions of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Seeing the carnage all about him, Judor saw that he was surrounded by many enemies, and he flew off. Kagome let fly another arrow, but this one could not possibly have hit the target, and even if it had, they were sure that it would have been deflected, for they saw no sparks of light in the sky following the arrows flight.

And with that the battle was finished. Sesshomaru approached Litera and said quite simply, "I still despise you."

"I have no idea why that would be so, brother of Inuyasha."

"You very well know why, girl of darkness."

Litera gave a little smile at that, "Why, thats a bad way to describe someone who can't even use demon energy."

Sesshomaru, however, refused to relent, "Yes you can use demon energy, you gave that Wind Scar all the power it needed."

"The Tetsusaiga does not have any demon energy. The reason why it can cause such a destruction, wards to demons, and turn back demon energy is because it is forged of K-mech energy. Its a wide-spread attack, and it happens to be one of my specialties."

"Is that true?" Kagome asked.

"Why of course."

"Well then," Inuyasha cut in. "We seem to all be on the same side then."

"Wait," Kagome begged. "Why, Sesshomaru, do you hate Litera so?"

"I could have sworn," he whispered. "That she was the one who kidnapped my wife."

"You have a wife?" Kagome and Inuyasha gasped in unison.

"Of course, didn't you know? I married Rin several years ago."

"Oh."

Litera turned to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, "Well, now that we have that misunderstanding out of the way, you two probably have different ideas of how the other is. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha is from back from a long time ago, right around when he was revived from the tree by the girl Kagome, obviously she is from around that time too, long before you defeated Naraku. Inuyasha, as you know Sesshomaru married a human, and inherited your Tetsusaiga after Kagome's death."

Sesshomaru looked to them all and said, "And now we are four."

Inuyasha's extreme ego seemed to be mellowed out somewhat, but in the end he had to decide on some course of action.

"The problem here is our enemy is completely unknown, and we might need some items to find it."

"Items?" Litera asked.

Sesshomaru whistled, "Yes quite a few. It is a hidden location, and hopefully if we find enough of the sacred items of 10, we should be able to find their location."

"What about the Shikon Jewel?" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Oh I forgot to tell you," Litera mused. "You destroyed it not long after defeating Naraku."

His expression was one of absolute shock. "How did I do that?"

Sesshomaru chuckled, "You wanted to be a full-fledged human." 


	6. A Quest!

A/N: Chapter 6 is here! Time to start an adventure! And since I missed last Thursday, expect an extra chapter this saturday, in an attempt to make it up to all of you (if i have time)

Chapter 6: A Quest

Inuyasha looked flabberghasted.  
"I did what now?" he said, his eyes growing wide with surprise.

Kagome said, "He said you chose to become human Inuyasha. Did you do that for me?"

"That is stupid," Inuyasha insisted, "I have always wanted to be a demon."

"Now thats childish Inuyasha," Sesshomaru shouted, his anger rising, "You do not know what your life held for you here, but you must come to accept that this life here is a possible future, and when it comes, you will enjoy it."

The two half brothers looked like they were about to fight. You could see Inuyasha twitching to reach his sword, ready to start a brawl that he most certainly intended to win.

At that moment Litera strode in, taking in all three of them with both of her eyes, and what she did next caught them all off guard. She closed her eyes and lightly hummed, and when she opened her eyes, they were red pupils, her eyes glowing red with a calming emotion that almost certainly stopped both brothers in their tracks.

She spoke quietly then, "Calm yourselves. If what half of what Judor did was a clue, then we have a long journey ahead of us."

The trio looked to her in confusion. She caught the looks and rephrased it, stating, "Judor was hiding something, and I might have an idea what."

"Hiding what?" Inuyasha inquired.

"His master. Usually Judor works with a team and he is the leader, but in this he is partnering up. Otherwise he wouldn't have dared confront me so directly. He also brought several thousand demons with him, something he knew only Miroku could handle, and on this world Miroku is a simple monk, although he has no power left."

Kagome jumped in front of Litera and glared into her eyes, "He has no power?"

"No Kagome, he doesn't. He can't even defeat a lesser demon without his training in the art of demon slaying that he has been learning from Sango." Sesshomaru stated.

"Well that sucks. Looks like the old monk was tired out from the conflict with Naraku." Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru, "Why did he lose all his power?"

Sesshomaru shrugged, but Litera answered, "because his power was based on the wind tunnel. He wasn't using the power of Buddha, he was using the demonic power given him by Naraku."

Inuyasha and Kagome fell silent, interested in the new information. Litera continued, "Anyway, what I understand is that Judor was hiding something, and I think I know what."

Sesshomaru whispered, "Unless it affects my life, I will not come."

Litera snapped at him, "It will lead to Rin I guarantee that."

Sesshomaru's glare answered the unasked question.

"We will continue on our way to the next village, which is a city guarded by a priestess named Kori. Hopefully, the first item we need will be there."

"What are we looking for Lite?" Kagome asked.

"In the end, we might need the orb of Rhejjice, but until we know for sure, we are going to need to find as many orbs as we can. Just so you understand how important this is," Litera trailed off, collecting her thoughts, and then finished her statement, "each of these orbs is about as powerful as the Shikon Jewel. We call them Tension Orbs."

Judor sat pacing in Moniguo's study. He was unsure of Moniguo's intent on keeping him in here. He was, in a word, anxious. He was completely lost as of what to do next. 10,000 demons? that was some luck. As for his part in Moniguo's plan, he had no clue.

Moniguo entered then, striding in like he was the lord of a palace, and with several armed men accompanying him. They dispersed as he came closer, guarding the door and several possible exits. All were wielding metal arms, an early style of guns, which could shoot 3 bullets a minute.

If Moniguo wanted Judor to be impressed or scared, he was sadly disappointed. Judor's expression showed more boredom than any sense of fear. He knew if push came to shove, he could easily take down everyone in this room, probably without taking a scratch. But Moniguo was up to something, he was always up to something.

He dismissed his extra guards then, turning to face Judor. "They pulled a surprise move on you it seems."

Judor grinned, "And?"

"It seems that they can work together effectively. So we must match that in order to win."

"Heh I could have handled them longer, but I didn't feel like attempting it with my demon helpers gone."

Moniguo smiled, "Of course not, it would have been foolhardy and they hardly need the extra help defeating us. We have an even hand, but in order to win we must outdo them in every way. We must assume they will all be stronger when the time comes, so we must work to be stronger too."

"And smarter."

Moniguo pulled out a knife, "I think I have the smarter taken care of, I needed to know their abilities, that was all."

Judor looked surprised, "Ten thousand demons as a test?"

Moniguo pulled the knife up suddenly and said, "I don't want them knowing what I am doing. So either it killed them or I learned something. by sending that many I put them to the full test. I won't need massive demons to win, they are weaklings, and by the time they get far enough, even 10,000 will not be enough. No, in order to win we need to outsmart them, not overpower them."

Judor winced then, "Not overpower them, why not?"

Moniguo began whittling at a piece of wood he had pulled from his pocket. "because Inuyasha can turn anything we send back at them that much more powerful."

"yes, but only demon energy. I have four other types of energy he can't redirect."

Moniguo continued cutting off huge pieces from his wood, "So you say, but we aren't sure of that. Even if he couldn't I am sure that not many others have those other energies. If it came down to you or Litera, I would be hard-pressed to stay on your side."

Judor put his arm to his weapon, "Oh?"

Moniguo stopped whittling for a second, "I would stay out of it. Litera would hardly hurt me, and I could hardly do anything to help you. So why pull myself into it? No, I think I have a better idea, I am going to bring up not a demon, but a miko to my side."

Judor looked extremely confused, "Oh?"

Moniguo held up his wooden sculpture he had just finished. "Yes I have just the miko picked out. She has outdone Kagome at every turn, and makes Inuyasha weak everytime he sees her. With that, I could easily pull out enough enemies to defeat him. Of course, this is only plan A, I hardly think it will work, but if it kills even one of them, its a success."

He was holding a wooden sculpture of Kikyo. 


End file.
